An Eventful Year
by koolgal101
Summary: In their last year, many things happen, like Ron's farting problems, Harry's feeling of daring, and a little romance on the side for Hermione. CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. A Day At Hermione's

Disclaimer: I own the plot :) woohoo i own something  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! This first chappie is just a day with the trio before school starts. I thought it would make a cool beginning, so plz R & R plz! Thx!  
  
Oh ya, the thoughts are in italic, and the movie quotes are in (brackets). Enjoy!  
  
It was a rainy Saturday afternoon. Harry and Ron were staying over at Hermione's house. They would be starting their seventh year at Hogwarts on Monday. Since they couldn't hang out outside, they stayed inside, and were going to a movie on Hermione's big T.V.  
  
"So this is a Veletission!" exclaimed Ron. "Dad's always talking about how great it-"  
  
"Television," corrected Hermione. "We're going to watch a movie. Can you say that? Mooovieee. They're moving pictures on that screen that Muggles watch."  
  
Ron laughed. "Wow. Sounds interesting. Let's watch the moofie, then, shall we?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Hermione, what movie are we going to watch?"  
  
Hermione looked excited. "I thought you'd never ask! Well, mom and I went to the video store and we rented-"  
  
"HURRY UP HERMIONE I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Uh, Ron? I was like, 2 seconds away from telling you."  
  
"I know. I just felt like screaming."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, Harry, I rented none other than 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'!! Muggles actually made movies about us! … I wonder how they knew," she added thoughtfully.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOW!!!" screamed Ron again.  
  
Phbbbffft.  
  
"Wasn't me," said Ron instantly, ears turning brilliantly red.  
  
Luckily, neither Harry or Hermione noticed. They were too busy chatting loudly about the movie to hear Ron's … release of gas.  
  
But Ron could definitely smell it, so he hastily tried waving it away from them before they noticed.  
  
"Ok, dim the lights, then!" said Hermione. She then pushed "play" and the movie started playing.  
  
"Hey, there's me!" said Harry excitedly. ("I can't let you out, Hedwig. I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school.") Cool.  
  
Minutes later, Ron jumped up and yelled, "THERE'S ME AND MY FLYING CAR!!!" ("Hiya Harry! Come on, get your trunk!")  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione sternly. "Shut up!" But she was also excited. Soon she would see her own "double".  
  
Several minutes later, the characters were all in Diagon Alley.  
  
Hermione gave a squeal. ("Harry! Hagrid! It's so good to see you!") "There's me! Wow I look different!"  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, we think you're better looking," Harry teased.  
  
Then came Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts (A/N: I LOVE TOM FELTON!!!).  
  
Hermione looked at him with interest. "He is hot!!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
("Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page!" said Malfoy.)  
  
Harry chuckled. "He said it exactly the way Malfoy told me that."  
  
At the point where the Hogwarts castle came into the movie, Ron became annoying again.  
  
"I wonder why they call it Hog-Warts…" he pondered. "Did they like, find a hog and it grew warts? Or maybe because -"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
A few hours later, when the movie was over, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were tired, but happy.  
  
"Let's go to bed," yawned Hermione. The other two agreed.  
  
That night, Hermione kept thinking about how hot Malfoy was in the movie, which led to how hot Malfoy himself was, which led to -  
  
She smacked herself. Malfoy is NOT hot, he is a git, he is a git, he is a git… and with that, Hermione drifted off to sleep.  
  
There you have it! Plz click the review button and tell me wut you think, nothing too mean please! :( (pouts) muahahaha i'm hyper neways... 


	2. Back To School

Ch2  
  
It was Monday morning, first day of school, 9:30 a.m. Hermione bounded into the guest room to wake Harry and Ron up. She saw that Harry was already dressed, so she proceeded on to wake up Ron. (A/N: that rhymed lol)  
  
"RON WAKE UP!" she screamed in his ear. Instead of jerking awake at the loud yell, Ron turned over and mumbled, "Mmf. Lemme lone."  
  
Hermione sighed and gave up. "I'll handle it," said Harry, winking.  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione gratefully.  
  
An hour later, the three were ready to leave. Hermione had taken extra time and care with her appearance, although she wasn't sure why. Oh well, I don't look too bad! Hermione had straightened her hair and put on a bit of dark mascara, which made her look very pretty.  
  
In the car on the way to Platform 9¾, the three of them chatted animatedly about random things.  
  
"So how'd you get him awake, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry grinned evilly. "Oh, that. I just burped in his face," he said casually. "Loudly," he added, on second thought, trying not to laugh. Hermione saw that Ron was in a bit of a grumpy mood.  
  
They arrived at Platfom 9¾, and were hauling their heavy load into an empty compartment at the end of the train.  
  
At precisely 11:00am, the Hogwarts Express went into motion. The three of them were talking about people they hated, namely Snape and Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah, Snape with his greasy long hair," said Harry. Ron sniggered. Even Hermione giggled.  
  
"And Malfoy with his 'Oh I'm so rich and my father is the best' rubbish," said Ron, Harry nodding.  
  
Hermione said nothing. She wondered how Malfoy looked this year. He usually looks perfect, anyways, she thought, a dreamy smile creeping over her face. Smack! She hit herself on the head again. Darn hot actors, putting ideas in my head like that.  
  
All Harry and Ron saw was a silent Hermione with a weird smile, then smacking herself.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeaah, just drifting off, I'm a little tired," she lied.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron felt another one coming on. He had trouble holding in his fart.  
  
Just then, Malfoy strutted into their compartment, a smirk plastered over his face. Of course, he was accompanied by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"So, it's Potty, Weasel and Mudblood," he sneered.  
  
Hermione felt a rush of anger towards him, but she couldn't help but notice how hot he was this year! Hermione's mouth hung slightly open, and a bit of drool leaked out.  
  
"Granger, ew!" said Malfoy with disgust. But he also couldn't help but notice how pretty Hermione looked, too.  
  
But noone said anything more, for at that moment -  
  
PHBBBBBFFFFT.  
  
"Aaaah.." said Ron in relief, not noticing that everyone was watching him.  
  
"A-hem.." said Harry, looking nervous and a bit disgusted. Hermione was also disgusted, but no one was disgusted as Malfoy.  
  
"WEASLEY WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST?!?!" he shouted. Suddenly he froze, turned slightly green, and bolted from the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle stomping stupidly after him.  
  
"I'll go take a walk," said Hermione, trying to hold her breath while talking.  
  
"And um, I need to use the bathroom," said Harry with a look on his face that you would have laughed at if there wasn't the smell of Ron's fart hanging in the air.  
  
The two of them also bolted from the compartment, leaving Ron alone. I shouldn't have eaten so much cheese this morning, he thought. 


	3. Potion and Dance

Ch3  
  
(A/N: there's one very very very minor OOTP thingy in the first paragraph) Enjoy chapter 3 and R & R plz!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Since it was their seventh and last year at Hogwarts, Harry wanted to do something daring to make his last year memorable.  
  
"Ron," he said. "Up for a little bit of fun before we leave school?"  
  
"What, you mean what Fred and George did, taking off on their brooms?" asked Ron. "No, way!"  
  
"Not that," said Harry exasperatedly. "How about brewing another Polyjuice Potion and sneaking around Malfoy again?"  
  
Ron grinned evilly. Then, -  
  
PHBBBFFFT.  
  
* * * * *  
  
During the Sorting Ceremony, Hermione found herself sneaking glances at the Slytherin table every now and then, looking for Malfoy. What am I doing?? Why am I looking for Malfoy?? Ew!  
  
He's not "ew", said another voice in her head. You know you like him..  
  
Hermione slapped herself again, and began to eat the food that had just appeared, to take her mind off things.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was also sneaking glances at the Gryffindor Table. What has gotten into me? She's a Mudblood know-it-all, for heaven's sake! Then he spotted her, her eyes searching the Slytherin table. Then he saw her smack herself, and begin eating. Malfoy snorted. Weird girl. She's cute when she eats… he noted. Then he smacked himself, and began stuffing his face full of food. He also distinctly heard a "phbbffft" coming from the Gryffindor table.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Several days later, Harry and Ron were barricaded in a stall in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this," Harry muttered to no one in particular.  
  
"It was your idea!" said Ron.  
  
"I know, but this is just for fun. Last time we wanted to know if Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin, remember?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
They had decided not to let Hermione in on what they were doing, in case she forbade them to do it because they didn't have a reason.  
  
With much difficulty, Harry and Ron had managed to steal the necessary ingredients from Snape's office for the potion without getting caught.  
  
"It'll be ready in three weeks," said Harry. "And please don't fart, it might ruin the potion."  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night, in the Gryffindor common room, everyone was excitedly talking about the upcoming dance. Earlier, a notice was posted up on the bulletin board that there would be a dance celebrating the beginning of a new school year.  
  
"Great," muttered Ron. "A dance. Great. Just great. Great great great. Ugh."  
  
"Stop being annoying," said Hermione.  
  
"First of all, how am I being annoying?? All I said was that it's great that there's a dance. Second of all, - " Pphhbbfft.  
  
Everyone evacuated from the common room.  
  
"That's it, Ron," said Hermione. "I'm going to put a temporary charm on you so that when you fart, it will smell like strawberries. Scentoria !"  
  
"I have a feeling that we're going to be surrounded by the smell of strawberries for a long, long time," Harry said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you have it! R & R! BYEZ 


	4. Chocolate AAAAHHH

Hey pplz here is Ch 4!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch 4  
  
It was Saturday morning. Everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast.  
  
"Pass the chocolate chip muffins," Malfoy said to Goyle. Malfoy loved chocolate. It was his favourite food in the whole world, and he'd do anything for some. He watched disgustedly as Crabbe and Goyle stuffed their faces with all the food they could reach.  
  
"Hey, I smell strawberries," Malfoy said. "Ugh! I think they're rotten." Malfoy looked around the table, looking for rotten strawberries.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Neville was telling everyone how he'd failed a Potions test when Ron's face suddenly turned red.  
  
"Whassamatter?" asked Dean, his mouth full of pancakes.  
  
"Yuck! I smell rotten strawberries!" said Seamus.  
  
"I think the spell is wearing off," whispered Hermione to Harry and Ron. "Scentoria! There! I made it smell like chocolate!"  
  
"But chocolate's brown too, Hermione!" Ron said loudly, forgetting that everyone was listening.  
  
Everyone was confused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were in Potions class. Snape had cruelly paired one Gryffindor with a Slytherin.  
  
"Crabbe and Longbottom; Crabbe and Weasley; Potter and Parkinson; Malfoy and Granger," he had said.  
  
Hermione's heart leapt and sank at the same time, if that was possible. She was paired with a good-looking git. She looked over at Malfoy; he had a little smirk on his face. (Hermione's thoughts: Yay, ugh. I'm paired with Malfoy! Ugh. Yay!)  
  
(Harry's thoughts: Oh no, he paired me with the Parkinson cow! I don't like cows. Dudley squirted me with cow's milk on his cousin's farm once.)  
  
(Ron's thoughts: Uh oh. Here comes another one. No! I must hold it in!)  
  
So Hermione went over to sit next to Malfoy. Next to them, Ron was sitting next to Crabbe. Behind them, Harry sat next to Pansy Parkinson.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
Malfoy was inwardly glad that he got to work with Hermione. He kind of had a crush on her. While they were working, he noticed that she was really pretty up close. So he tried to start up a conversation.  
  
"Mudblood," he said. Yes, that was a great opening to the convo. She merely glared at him, and kept working. She's cute when she's angry, he thought. Heheheh. Suddenly, he smelled something really good. CHOCOLATE! He closed his eyes and tried to find the source of the smell with his nose. He noticed that it was coming from his right. He leaned over, following the smell. Yummm… he thought. Suddenly, he heard a bunch of people laughing. Surprised, he opened his eyes, and found that his face was right in front of Ron's butt! He slowly looked up at Ron.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Ron and Malfoy screamed in unison. Malfoy jerked his head back so fast that he knocked over the Shrinking Potion that they were making, and a splotch of potion landed on Hermione's skirt, which shrunk until it disappeared.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed and screamed. She covered her legs with her cloak and ran out of the class. Then, the bell finally rang.  
  
"Class dismissed," said Snape lazily.  
  
"That was an interesting class," said Harry, trying not to laugh.  
  
Ron glared at him. "Why was Malfoy sniffing my butt?"  
  
"Maybe because you fart too much," Harry replied. "I must admit, the smell of the chocolate was quite strong. Do you eat beans a lot? … Anyways," he said, changing the subject from the look on Ron's face, "the Polyjuice Potion is nearly complete. In a few days, we're going to find out a lot of thi-"  
  
Phfffbbbt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey y'all review plz thanks bye. :) 


	5. Author's Note

Hey people! I haven't updated in a while because my computer was messed up sorry :( but I'll have a new chapter posted soon so keep checking back! byez! 


	6. Break from class

Ch 5  
  
It was Wednesday afternoon, and the Gryffindors and Slytherins had a break from Herbology because it was raining hard outside. McGonagall made them all stay inside to catch up on unfinished homework. She had also said that it would be "a good opportunity to ask someone to the dance". ("Great," said Ron.)  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to catch up on History of Magic. Nearby, Malfoy and his Slytherin friends were working. Malfoy found it very hard to concentrate while working near Hermione, so he decided to think about a story he'd once heard somewhere about a wolf destroying the houses of three pigs.  
  
"Aargh!!" said Ron. "I don't know the bloody answer to the bloody question of this bloody assignment! Hermione, are you sure you don't know the answer? That's bloodiliciously stupid!"  
  
"Excuse me?" said Hermione. "Bloodiliciously?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Meanwhile, Malfoy was still having troubles. Hermione was still distracting his boring thoughts of the three pigs. If he didn't do something soon, he felt like he would explode.  
  
Ron said, "DOES ANYBODY HERE KNOW WHAT LOBBLEGOOK THE GOBLIN TOLD THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC IN 1812???"  
  
Malfoy decided to explode. "I'LL HUFF AND I'LL PUFF AND I'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN!!!"  
  
This was followed by a long silence. Everyone was looking at Malfoy, everyone except Ron, who was busy scribbling down "I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down".  
  
Suddenly, the small voice of Neville said, "Ron? I think the answer is that Lobblegook wanted the Ministry of Magic to let all goblins in Hogsmeade." (which is wrong)  
  
Ron looked up from his work. "Is this true, Malfoy? You lied to me? I CAN't BELIEEEVE IT!!"  
  
"Ron, what is the meaning of this??" asked Harry.  
  
"I think that he drank Fred and George's invention that lets you show your feelings a little more than you'd like," whispered Hermione to him.  
  
Ron ran out of the room, tears streaming down his face.  
  
This was followed by another silence, until everyone heard a loud sound.  
  
PPHHHBBBBBBFfffffft.  
  
"CHOCOLATE!" everyone screamed. And they all ran out of the room.  
  
"I'll go and see if Ron is okay," said Harry. He left the room, leaving Hermione and Mafloy alone. Malfoy had somehow resisted the urge of chocolate.  
  
Malfoy smirked at Hermione. "Pity," he said, "the way Gryffindors react to things, unlike Slytherins, who always keep their cool."  
  
"OH YEEEAH??" said Hermione, face flushing.  
  
Malfoy's smirk grew wider. "Yeah," he said calmly. "Take Weasley, for instance-"  
  
"OH YEEEEAHH???" said Hermione.  
  
"O-kay..." muttered Malfoy to himself. "Okay," he said to Hermione, "let's make a bet. We'll go to the dance together, and if Gryffindors freak out, which I think will happen, then you have to be my slave for a month. If you win the bet, then you're probably dreaming."  
  
"So - so, you just asked me to the dance?" squeaked Hermione.  
  
"Unless you don't want to go of course," smirked Malfoy. "Which you will tell me in 3 seconds: threetwoone! I take that as a yes! Good-day."  
  
"So you mean-"  
  
"I SAID GOOD-DAY!" (A/N: Taken from That 70's Show) Malfoy left the room, leaving Hermione with her thoughts.  
  
'Omigosh, I'm going to the dance with Draco Malfoy! YAY! Ugh, how will I ever tell Harry and Ron? And what if I lose? Ugh. YAY!' she thought.  
  
In Malfoy's head: 'That was a dumb way to ask her. Oh well, it worked. MUUAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' And he continued on towards the dungeons.  
  
~~  
  
End of Chapter 5! NOTE: i won't write another chapter unless you REVIEW! 


End file.
